Roomates You Either Love Them or Kill Them
by skull pride
Summary: a series of small promts\oneshots I got from my friends. Will be small glances at the every day lives of Kitty and Rogue and thier unlikely friendship. Some chapters may feature other characters like Wanda and Logan and possibly some others.
1. pipe

**_Pipe_**

3 metal pipes layed scattered on the grimy, dirt incrusted ground of one alleyway located on 8th street of down town Bayville, only three blocks from Bayville high school. The owners of the stanless steel, 2 and a half feet pipes had run away in fear just a few minutes earlyer dropping the weapons in the prosess.

Rogue walked up to one pipe cloeses to her. She kicked it a bit with the toe of her boot causing it to roll a few inches forward.

''Like, what now?'' said Kitty. She stood a few feet to Rogue's right leaning on the alleyway wall for support. Her hand cradled her right side protectively.

Rogue took in Kittys posture, slightly dirty clothes, a small trail of blood running down her face from her hair line and heavy, gasping pants. Rogue realized real fast that her friend reseved more damage than she her self did. Thier would be attackers had managed to corner Kitty while she waited for her friend to catch up to her after school. Luckily Rogue wasn't to far behind and managed to help fend them off before they could eget any further in thier assault plans.

''Go home. Have Hank look at you.''

Kitty tryed to breath a sigh of relife but soon realized how bad of an idea that was, considering her hurting side.

''Ya, thats a good idea."

Rogue nodded and stepped toward her friend, helping her walk out of the alleyway, leaving the would be weapons behind with out a second thought.


	2. muscles

_**Muscles**_

Kitty had no idea that it was possible for ones body to hurt so much. Every muscle acked like they just got beat with a hammer, every joint felt like someone had ripped them apart, put them back together, then stabbed them a million times. Even her eye lids hurt. Kitty was starting to think she would need a wheele chair after today.

She layed sprawled out on her bed, not bothering to change out of her sweaty, dirty work out clothes. She was afraid of blacking out from the pain. She almost died trying to walk up the stairs to her room.

The door to Kitty's room opened and closed. It was either Rouge, her room mate or Logan who has come to finish her off and finally end her life. Kitty didn't really care which at the moment.

''Ya ok Kit?" it was Rogue.

''EHH." was Kitty's responce. Nothing on this earth could get Kitty to move so she just stayed still and kept her eyes closed. Maybe it would all turn out to be a dream. Not likely but a girl can hope.

''How was the work out?"

"Enah" it hurt to much to speak like a human so Kitty settled for moans and grunts to communticate.

thier was some very obvious humer in Rogue's voice when she replyed back."So it was that bad huh?" Kitty wanted to throw something hard and pointy at her but figured the action wasn't worth the calories. Plus she couldn't feel her arms so she douted she would even be able to lift a finger for the rest of the day.

"Ya want an ice pack?"

"Naha" Kitty could feel the smirk growing on her room mates face. Evil bitch.

"Be right back!" Rogue said in a sing song voice as she opened the door again and left. She didn't have to sound so damn happy about it.

Down in the kitchen Rogue stood in the open freezer grabbing anything with a chill to it. Logan strolled in, still decked out in his work out clothes as well. He saw the pile of ice packs and bags of peas on the counter.

"Half pint ok?" he asked as he picked up some fruit off the table.

"I think you gave her a stroke." was Rogue's bemused reply. Logan chuckled at that as he left the kitchen.


	3. printer

_**Printer**_

By no means was Rogue any kind of technology genius. She was like most people in the world. She knew how to get on to the internet, check her email and facebook. Thats about it and thats all she cared to know. But of course her teachers at school didn't care and gave her projects that required her to tap into her inner tech nerd and work a computer. But, her inner tech nerd died a long time ago right along with her childhood, her dreams of being a world famous rock star and her delusions of meeting, falling in love with and marrying Johnny Depp .

"My God! Print damn it!" yelled Rogue as she cursed out the offending printer. Kitty walked into the room and saw the near machine abuse. Rasing her brow, she stepped up to her friend and rised asking a possibly dangeruse question.

"Something wrong?" Rogue whirled around and glared at her.

"Kitty! Your smart! Fix it." said Rogue as she got up from her desk chair and offered it to Kitty, a desperate look in her eye. Rogue had been trying to fix the damn thing for what felt like hours but still had made no progress in fixing the problem.

Kitty did not take the offered chair but looked at the computer screen then at the printer itself. She raised her brow again and looked straight at Rogue. Without breaking eye contact, she raised one hand up to the printers tiny control panal. She hit one button and suddenly did an about face and calmly walked away. Rogue went wided eyed in disbelief. She was about to yell for her friend to come back and finish fixing the comfounded machine. She stopped when she heard the printer come to life. It lit up and started to print.

"Thanks Kit"


	4. red rover

"I do not see this ending well" said a slightly scared Kitty. Her and all the other senior X men were gathered outside on the Xavior institutes main lawn with the new recruits standing not to far way from them.

Rogue stood next to Kitty while keeping her eyes on the group across from them wondering why she bothered to get out of bed today

"I hear ya girl" said a very tired and worn out Rogue. The senior X men had been helping out the new mutants by traning with them for most of the moring. Hank, the teacher incharge of keeping everyone alive, wanted to make things fun for everyone. So with the main traning obstacles done and out of the way Hank thought it would be fun to spend the remaining twenty minutes playing a game. Games were fine and all. But games with the new mutants had a tendency to lead to property damage and Scott, Mr. Overly competitive, was among the senior x men. With this combination someone was going to end up either dead or crying.

"Okay everyone!'' said Hank who stood inbetween the two groups. "The name of the game is..." he paused for dramatic effect. ''Red rover." then most everyone joined at once remembering the last time they played the game.

Kitty took one last scared look at Rogue before lining up to play. Scott was saying something to his team about working together and winning but no on really payed attention to him.

Soon the teams were ready to begin. Kitty was holding Rogues gloved hand in her right. To Rogue's right was Scott much to her carnage and terror.

''Scott" Rogue said to get his attention. He turned to her only half listening, the rest of his attention was on Hank who reminded everyone of the rules. Rogue took on her most threatinging, heart stopping glare and spoke.

"Scott I know for a fact that you are stupid enough to take this games seriously, so I just want to remind you. I know where you sleep, I know where you eat, I know where you work and I know where your car is parked. If you get me harmed in anyway, I wont hesitate to smuther you in your sleep and slash your tires." if it were any other time Scott may have wet himself just by her tone alone. But he was given a challenege so his brain wasn't home at the moment.

completly unphased by the death threat he turned to the game at hand.

"COME ON GUYS! LETS WIN!"

Rogue cursed her horrible luck and got ready. The game started and everything was going well. Thier was minimal damage to the landscape and no one had been sent to the infirmary yet, which was a new record.

It was the senior X mens turn to call some one over. They all sung that short song "Red rover, red rover send..." a small pause to think of a name then Jean spoke up "Sam on over!" Sam stepped out of his line at a dead run toward the row of interlocked hands of Scott and Rogue. But, half way there he tripped on his own feet, which activated his powers. Rogue saw the mutant torpedo and tryed to hit the deck like everyone else, but was stopped by Scott's iron like hold on her hand. 'Damn it Scott!' went through her head as she clamped her eyes shut and waited for her possible death.

Rogue waited, and waited but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes to see she was still alive. A tinginling feeling has washed over her whole body, she realized. A look to her left told her why. Kitty had both her hands on Rogues arm, phasing her. Rogue breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Kit."

"I knew this wasn't going to end well." said an also revileved Kitty. Hank ran over to check on her then Sam who had embedded himself in a wall.

The infirmary eneded up with two people that day. Sam from smacking head first into a brick wall and Scott who got pumbled half to death by Rogue who screamed about near death experiances and idiot leaders.

**i got this idea when my gym class was forced to play red rover. keep in mind it was really weird because its a 11th grade gym class and no one had played in years. **


	5. Batman

"Are you ready batman?" said Kitty in a business like tone.

"Ready Robin!" said Rogue. Both girls stood at the top of the institute stair case. Rogue held an unknown object in her hands as Kitty looked over the banister to the kitchen door on the floor below.

"Ready the weapon Batman!" said Kitty. Rogue brought up the object in her arms to the banister edge. It was a plain white bucket. Nothing special about it. The thing inside though was noting to be scuffed at.

Kitty was still looking over the banister. She held up her hand, all fingers splayed out in the number five. Slowly she started to count down one finger at a time. Rogue held the bucket, waiting for the signal. When kitty reached one she said.

"Deploy weapon Batman!" Rogue then dumped the contents of the bucket over board.

Down below shrieks and screams were heard. It was a slime covered Amara and jubilee. They both stood in shock, fretting and screaming. Amara started to cry in anger and disbelief.

Jubilee was more composed, but not by much. She looked up and saw two laughing girls holding onto each other and the stair banister to keep themselves from falling on their ass. Neither could breath, tears streamed down both their faces.

Jubilee yelled up the two hyenas "What the holy hell was that!"

Kitty's composed herself a bit, unlike Rouge who was literately rolling on the floor laughing her ass off. Kitty leaned over the banister a bit to look the freaked out girl in the eye.

"That Jubs would be 100% Toad slime, supplied by the one and only Todd the "Toad" Tolansky"

Jubilee screamed in outrage. Kitty and Rogue just laughed harder if that was even possible. Amara started to charge up the stairs, leaving a trail of slime behind her.

Rogue saw this and grabbed Kitty's arm, dragging her away from the scene of their prank.

" Run Robin!" she said. Both girls high tailed it out of there with a furious, and nearly on fire Amara and Jubilee running after them.


	6. chapter 6

**Friends don't let friends do stupid things...alone. -unknown**

"You get the keys?" whispered a voice. This voice was very out of place among the peaceful solitude the entire mansion has fallen under a few hours earlier. It was late. Very late. Nearly everyone was sleeping and recharging their brains after the hard day of rigorous fighting. The moon shone high in the sky, illuminating the sleepy world beneath with its silvery rays of light. Much of this light shone through the mansion windows casting shadows, adding a majestic and polite feel to the many halls of the massive home.

A new voice answered back, also in a whisper "Like, ya. You have no idea how freakie Scott's room is by the way. "

The soft jingle of keys rang out every time the new voice moved. "Next time we do something like this, you're going to be the one to venture into the strange abyss that is Scott Summers living space, not me."

You could practically hear the other person roll their eyes.

"Ya, ya sure. Whatever, can we go now please?"

The two persons made their way through the halls stealthily. You could tell this wasn't the first time they went sneaking around at night. They knew to avoid all the spots on the floor that could make noise and give them away. They steadily crept down the stairs. Soon they were at the bottom and made a hard right to the garage door when -CRASH-

"Motherfucker!" one figure swore loudly. The other was frantically trying to keep her down but the moans of pain echoed off the walls.

"Rogue! Shut the hell up! do you want Logan to hear?" said Kitty as she looked around as if her teacher would materialize out of a wall like she could. Knowing Logan, he probably could do that if pissed off enough.

"Who the hell puts a table there of all places." Rogue hissed back lowly. She held her injured knee in her hands while trying to keep balance on one foot.

"Jean would. She's in charge of the decore of the mansion and all that junk."

Rogue growled while trying to rub the unholy pain out of her shin. "Jean would go for that crap."

"Do you think anyone heard us?" both girls stopped and listened for any indication of someone having heard them. Just utter silence. Not even Logan oddly enough.

"For a guy that can hear a mouse fart three states over, it's not that hard to get by him sometimes is it?" inquired Rogue

Both the girls went back to walking, this time more carefully, incase they run into more of Jeans feng shui death traps.

Soon they made it to the garage door. Kitty phased both of them in. After Rogues extremely loud bout with the evil coffee table neither wanted to risk making more noise then they had to.

Once inside, Rogue switched on the light. All the vehicles, besides the blackbird and helicopter, that belonged to the X men were all parked in their respective spots. First Logan's pick up truck and Harley motorcycle side by side, then Xavior's Rolls Royce, Storm's new SUV, the X-van, Jean's prius, Hank's jeep and finally, Scott's cherry red convertible.

Rogue smirked. Kitty sported a similar look on her own face. Together they looked exactly like the crazy, reckless, delinquents everyone thought them to be.

"The keys my friend" said Rogue, hand out, palm open. Kitty couldn't hold it anymore. She giggled uncontrollably and giddily. She placed the keys she had taken out of a sleeping Scott's room into her partner in crimes hand. Both girls practically skipped to the convertible. Rogue hopped into the driver's seat, not bothering with the door. Kitty phased into the passenger's seat, devilish grin showing plainly.

Rogue started the car with an evil chuckle. Kitty spoke up "We are sooo going to get into trouble tomorrow."

Rogue paused and looked at her friend. "You want to stop?"

"NOO! I'm just stating the obvious." Kitty wasn't to worried about the outcome of what she and Rogue were about to do. If she was, the smile on her face hide it well.

Rogue let out a laugh as she stepped on the gas. Kitty phased the vehicle through the garage door and then the mansion gates. The whole time both laughing freely.

* * *

_soo what do you think? summers here and i have a butt load of free time now. im going to try posting more often but no promises. i hope you liked the update. please review, they make me happy :). _


	7. Chapter 7

**Lots of people want to ride with you in the limo, but what you want is someone who will take the bus with you when the limo breaks down -Oprah Winfrey **

"Who leaves their gas tank on near empty? WHO!" said a very agitated Rogue.

Kitty walked beside her friend, equally agitated. Scowls were on both the girls faces. Their planned night of fun had not gone like they had hoped.

Only 40 minutes ago Kitty and Rogue teamed up and stole Scott's beautiful cherry red convertible for the night. Everything was going great and they were having the most fun they had had in a while. They had broken at least 20 different road laws and had sped around town like morons with a death wish at nearly a hundred miles an hour and had royally pissed off a bunch of other late night drivers.

The whole time the girls laughed their heads off and just rejoiced in the fact that they were young, alive and had the ability to incite road rage in other people.

They stopped rejoicing when the car suddenly slowed down, sputtered like a dying animal and just stopped. To their horror the gas gauge was on empty. After cursing to high heaven for their bad luck and wishing horrible things on Scott, they finally came to the conclusion that they were royally screwed. They ended up leaving the car in a parking lot of a Walmart while they started the very long walk home. Kitty did the math in her head and came to the conclusion that they were about 16 or so miles from home. Kitty told Rogue this. Not a second later Kitty learned a few new swear words from her friend that she wasn't sure made since.

They walked for God only knows how long till their feet throbbed with a pulsing pain and were about to fall off. Soon they came across a bus stop bench and took a break from their never-ending hike of shame back home.

"Do you think we should call someone? Have them pick us up?" asked Kitty as she stretched out as best she could on the bench. Her and Rogue were the only ones on the street. Not suprising seeing as how it was 3 AM.

"It wont matter. The second we get home Scotts going to kill us. Then Logan will make us run danger room sessions till we die!"

"Or spit shine the black bird." Kitty added

Rogue pulled a face at that "Yaaa. I don't know about you but I'd like to enjoy my last few hours of freedom."

Kitty thought it over a second then nodded. They were going to get chewed out. It didn't matter when they got home, they were still going to get chewed out till Scott got blue in the face.

A silence fell over them for a while as both girls imagined their imminent demise that was waiting for them. Rogue was the first to break it.

"Sorry for... ya know, getting you stranded." Kitty smirked to herself.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't like you forced me to come or anything."

"It was still my idea."

"Well someone had to make sure you didn't drive off a cliff, get kidnapped by aliens, or end up lost in Mexico or anything." Rogue gave a small chuckle and smiled.

Kitty almost said something else till she felt something tiny fall on top of her head. Then she felt it on her arm, and again on her shoulders. Suddenly, it was like someone turned on the tap to a sink. Rain drops pelted the girls.

"F...M...L" Rogue growled.

"We should have totally left the top down on Scott's car. Let it fill up like a bath tub."

"Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda."

"Your makeups runny...You look like a drowned clown." Rogue glared at Kitty which just made her look like a sad clown. Kitty burst out laughing. All Rogue could do was shack her head and giggle to.

Kitty finally calmed down after a minute and took in a deep breath.

"What are the chances of us actually getting picked up by a bus?" she asked.

"The buses don't work this late." Rogue answered simply.

Kitty nodded causing water to drip down her already soaked face.

A second of silence went by till Kitty started to giggle like a maniac again.

"Hehehe drowned clown hehehe."

Rogue just sighed. She was stranded miles from home in the soaking rain with the possibility of death awaiting her when she did get back. Not to mention her best friend had lost her freakin mind sometime during the night. Kitty kept giggling next to her, unphased by the rain. At least Rogue had some great company.

* * *

what do you think? good? bad? ugly? leave me a review and let me know. im going to try getting another chapter up soon. also thanks to everyone who has put me on their author alert/ favorite story list. that means a hell of a lot to me! and thanks to those who leave reviews that means a lot to.


	8. boredom

_**Important!: I will gladly take suggestions from anyone that has any ideas they want to give. I cant promise that i'll use your idea! but I will** **try my best and write what I can. So please, if you want leave me your idea in a review and i'll see if i can use it or not. It could be a word that you want a chapter based around, a quote, some sentence, things like that. Like I said, I can not promise your suggestion with be used but I will write and post what I believe to be useable. **_

_**If anyone leaves a suggestion and I do use it, you will get credit for the idea, I promise. **_

* * *

"I'm bored." said Kitty.

Her and Rogue sat in their shared room not doing anything in particular. Rogue was absorbed in her book, not paying to much attention to the world surrounding her. Kitty sat in her computer chair spinning in circles.

Rogue did not acknowledge whether she heard her friend. Rogue just kept reading quietly on her bed, sitting still like a statue.

"I'm bored" Kitty said again, this time stopping herself from spinning her chair. She faced her friend waiting for a reply or some form of acknowledgment. None came. Rogue just kept reading, this time turning a page in her book.

Kitty got a real determined look on her face as she observed her friend.

"Roooooooogue, I'm boooooored!" Kitty said, much louder, this time way more exaggerated. Rogue just kept reading much to Kitty's annoyance. It's a good thing Kitty's not a quitter.

"Rooooooooooooooooo-" finally Rogue gave in and looked at her friend and spoke, cutting off the stretched out name.

"WHAT!"

"I'm bored." said Kitty as she spun her chair around and around.

"Congratulations" Then Rogue went back to her book as if nothing happened. Kitty pouted. She sat there for a second in her computer chair, spinning in slow circles while observing her room trying to find something to alleviate her boredom. She found nothing. Kitty sighed and stood up while stretching out her back. Slowly, in mid-stretch her gaze went to her friend, who still sat on the bed reading her book, not noticing the evil look Kitty was giving her.

Kitty, while still looking at her friend took a few steps back giving her about 7 feet of space between her and Rogue's bed. Kitty planted her feet shoulder width apart and stared even more intently at Rogue. Rogue must have felt the sensation of being watched because she suddenly glanced up from her book at Kitty's direction and raised a brow. Kitty took this as her que.

It all happened simultaneously. Kitty screamed "BONSAI!" while she sprinted toward Rogue at top speed. She leaped into the air and slammed down on a cowering and wide-eyed Rogue that screamed "NOOOOO!" when Kitty made her landing on Rogue's stomach Rogue heaved an almost inhuman noise that sounded like something between a man grunt and a demonic growl.

Rogue evenutally recovered enough air in her lungs to moan out between her clenched teeth.

"What the holy hell is your deal?"

Kitty, who was splayed horizontally across Rogue's gut, looked at her friend "I'm bored."

"So you try to kill me?" asked Rogue but Kitty wasn't paying attention. She maneuvered around till she was laying next to Rogue, getting as comfy as possible on the bed with her friend.

"Watcha doin'?"

"Reading." Rogue said simply while going back to her book.

"Watcha readin?"

"A book."

"What kind of book?" Rogue could tell where this was going and sighed but answered anyways.

"A good book."

"What kind of good book?" Rogue let out a small moan.

"Why don't you go find Kurt? Or Logan? I bet they would love it if you jumped on them."

With out missing a beat Kitty replied "Your much more fun to screw with."

Rogue sighed/gowned while hanging her head in defeat.

Kitty then started to feverishly poke at Rogue " Read to me! read to me! read to me!"

Rogue sighed and opened her book " Once upon a tim-"

"Wait!" Rogue looked at Kitty irritably. Kitty grabbed a pillow and flipped on to her stomach facing Rogue.

"Okay"

Rogue sighed and started again " Once upon a time -"

" OH I love this one." Rogue glared at the girl which had no effect at all and just made her smile like a dork. Rogue started again obviously perturbed.

"Once upon a time their was a girl-"

"Was she pretty?" Rouge didn't bother acknowledging the question but pressed on.

" This girl was very irritating, she constantly jumped on her friends like a rapidly crazed monkey that was jacked up on cocaine while they were minding their own business and were trying to read in peace. One day she kept irritating her friend non-stop because she was bored. So her friend smothered her to death with a pillow and buried her in the backyard so deep not even their crazy Canadian martial arts teacher could find her crazy, dead ass. " Rogue snapped the book shut and looked at Kitty.

"The end." Kitty and Rogue sat their in a staring contest untill Kitty spoke.

"Thats' a really crappy book."

Rogue just looked up as if God could save her. Shes not that lucky though.

Kitty then hopped up on the bed and started jumping up and down making Rogue bounce as well.

"God help me." Rogue said while shaking her head.

"God can't help you here HAHAHA!" Kitty said and a sickly sweet voice that reminded Rogue of something she heard in a horror movie. Rogue, now wide-eyed and creeped out, slowly looked toward her friend who started to jump up and down on the bed twice as fast.

It was going to be a long night for Rogue.

* * *

this is totally how me and my best friend act.

i hope yopu liked it. i tried to make it as funny as possible. please be kind and review :) they make me happy.


	9. Ninja

_**Important!: I will gladly take suggestions from anyone that has any ideas they want to give. I cant promise that i'll use your idea! but I will** **try my best and write what I can. So please, if you want leave me your idea in a review and i'll see if i can use it or not. It could be a word that you want a chapter based around, a quote, some sentence, things like that. Like I said, I can not promise your suggestion with be used but I will write and post what I believe to be useable. **_

_**If anyone leaves a suggestion and I do use it, you will get credit for the idea, I promise. **_

* * *

**Ninja**

Rogue sat doing classwork, back turned to the school courtyard and most of the schools population, who at the moment were either eatting lunch, doing work like she was or being loud and stupid.

Her bestfriend and roommate sat next to her focused on the book she had opened up infront of her, back also turned to the schools courtyard.

A jock, possibly a baseball player based on his team jacket, stood a few yards away from the studying girls.

He leaned against a tree throwing an apple up and down in the air, catching it in his right hand. He eyed the back of both girls heads thinking to himself. It looked like he was trying to formulate something, plan something.

Soundlessly he stopped toshing the apple in the air and held it in his fist. He brought the hand back, he aimed, judged the distance, adjusted for the disatnce, then aimed again.

With a sinister and slightly perverted snear he hurled the apple, as if it were a baseball, at the back of Rogue's unsuspecting head making it travel at an impressive speed that came with years of practise and skill.

His demented joy was soon distroyed, broken suddenly like glass. A hand shot out, seeminly from no where, and caught the apple within its iron like grip before it could meet its intended target.

Kitty kept her out streched hand that held the projectile inches from the back of her friends head very still. She slowly and steadly turned her head to met the eyes of the baseball jock.

Thier eyes met, one pair widining in shock, disbelife, astonishment...fear.

The other pair of eyes were unmoving, boring holes into the jocks face. They were cold and steady.

Kitty, without breaking eye contact, brought the apple to her lips and casualy sunk her teeth into the fruit, biting off a chunck and chewing slowly, still relentlessly holding the jocks eyes.

It was Kitty who looked away first, slowly, glaring, while sending a message of who was the weaker being here. It most definatly was not her.

The jock slowly backed away now that he was no longer trapped in Kitty's stare down. In the back of his mind he frighfully noticed that he still had the sensation of being watched. He also felt as if he were excaping with his life.

Rogue still sat doing her classwork, not looking up once.

"That was epic." she said simply, still working, not looking up.

" I think Logan would be proud." Kitty said smiling while she continued to munch away at her newly aquired snack.

_please review :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Important!: I will gladly take suggestions from anyone that has any ideas they want to give. I cant promise that i'll use your idea! but I will** **try my best and write what I can. So please, if you want leave me your idea in a review and i'll see if i can use it or not. It could be a word that you want a chapter based around, a quote, some sentence, things like that. Like I said, I can not promise your suggestion with be used but I will write and post what I believe to be useable. **_

_**If anyone leaves a suggestion and I do use it, you will get credit for the idea, I promise. **_

* * *

**A hug is like a boomarang- you get it back right away- Bil Keane **

Kitty remebered the first time she gave Rogue a hug.

It was in the kitchen one morning, during breakfest. Rogue stood by the sink sipping her coffee mug still half asleep. Everyone else sat at the kitchen table going about their usual ritual of getting a bite to eat before leaving for school. Kitty had walked over to deposit her dirty plate into the sink. While cleaning said plate she looked up to the half concuss Rogue and struck up a conversation about a test both girls had to take later that day. Rogue, still half asleep replyed back casualy talking over her mug in a low tired tone.

They continued their conversation till Scott stood and called out to everyone in the room that he was leaving and if anyone that wanted a ride to school should get moving now or they were going to be late.

Rogue, the anti-morning person, sighed and cracked some joke about Scott and his never ending supply of energy, what the joke was Kitty could not remember, but she does remember laughing very hard at it.

Without really thinking Kitty leaned over and through her arm around Rogue in a good natured side hug while she still laughed at the wise crack.

Rogue, who stood leaning on the counter smirking and unexpecting of the sudden foreign contact, stiffened.

Kitty felt her friend tense, she was still as a statue, frozen. Kitty was afraid that she had stepped over a line.

Kitty was a huggy person. She always hugged friends, sometimes for no reason at all. It was just in her nature, she couldn't help it, honest, and Rogue was a friend, mutation be damned.

Rogue wasn't a huggy person. Her mutation and fear of hurting someone made sure of that. Rogue usually shyed away from physical contact.

Kitty was about to move away and give Rogue her personal space back and apologize for making her uncomfortable. But Rogue suddenly returned the hug by bringing her arm up to her friends shoulders and giving a small squeeze back.

Yes, Rogue was not a huggy person but she was not heartless either. She had been taken off guard with the hug, but instinct kicked in and she returned it glade her friend wasn't afraid to hug her.

Kitty was pleasantly suprised by the returned hug and glade for it.

* * *

_i could not sleep untill i finally wrote this. i think this could have been better but i dont really have the brain power right now to fix it and make it better. hopefully, later on i will fix it to make it more interesting. __please review and tell me what you think. they are greatly loved! _


	11. penny

_**Important!: I will gladly take suggestions from anyone that has any ideas they want to give. I cant promise that i'll use your idea! but I will** **try my best and write what I can. So please, if you want leave me your idea in a review and i'll see if i can use it or not. It could be a word that you want a chapter based around, a quote, some sentence, things like that. Like I said, I can not promise your suggestion with be used but I will write and post what I believe to be useable. **_

_**If anyone leaves a suggestion and I do use it, you will get credit for the idea, I promise. **_

* * *

**Penny**

It was lunch time at bayville high school and Kitty was once again bored. Bored out of her skull. So bored she may explode soon.

Rogue sat across from Kitty at their usual table. Rogue, 'the bookworm', as Kitty had taken to calling her was once again reading and not paying attention to anything other than the book infront of her.

Kitty sighed in frustration. 'Need entertainment!' was her only thought.

She looked around her for anything to do. Literally anything. If Sabertooth walked up to her right now and offerd to dual to the death she would gladly except as long as she wouldn't have to be bored anymore. Her purse sat next to her just begging to be opened. She started to dig through her purse for some sort of entertainment.

A collection of gum wappers that was slowly taking over her purse? No, that was boring.

Half used lip gloss? Nah, boring.

Used tissue...Gross and still boring.

A broken pencil and a half chewed pen...No, but maybe she could stab herself to make things exciting.

Tampoon? No and thankfully not needed today.

Wallet with no cash...Not only was she bored but she was also poor. Super.

If Kitty didn't know any better she would think her bag was really a gabage bag disguised as a purse. She continued to examine the contents of the trash bag she called a purse.

A math test with a big F stamped on top...She stuffed that back to the very bottom, maybe if she ever got around to cleaning her purse the grade will magiclly change to something a bit less shameful. That was doubtful but whatever.

Last, but not least she found a million dollars worth of change in a side pocket. She was more bored now then she had ever been in her life.

With another sad sigh Kitty put her bag, now called 'trash bag', down and looked back to her friend who was still reading.

Kitty looked at Rogue. She sat hunched over slightly with her head sitting on her closed fist that was propped up on the table, eyes down casted to her book.

Something caught Kitty's eye when an idea formed.

Going back to her purse, she grabbed a fistfull of loss change.

She grabbed a penny, held it face level, squinted with consentration then through the penny.

It bounced off of Rogue's chest and landed on the pages of her book. She raised a brow curiously. Then another penny bounced off her chest and landed on her book next to the first one.

Rogue looked up and saw Kitty taking aim once more.

"What in the name of all that is holy are you doing now?"

Kitty still aiming replyed back "Target practise." then launched the penny once more, again causing it to bounch off her chest.

Rogue just looked at her friend trying to decipher what was going through her head.

"Are you trying to through pennys into my cleavage?" she asked lamely. This was not the crazyest thing her friend had ever done but it surly was the wierdest.

"Yep." was all Kitty said while she grabbed another penny and aimed.

"I think its time we found you a real hobby." said Rogue but Kitty was to buzy trying to aim.

Rogue shook her head and just went back to her book. She did not get to read though because she suddenly felt something foreign in her cleavage suddenly appear.

Kitty let you a "GOAL!" while throughing her hands up. Causing everyone in the area to look in their direction.

Rogue had no words. She had a penny waged between her boobs and her friend was celebrating the fact like she just won the superbowl. What could she say.

_me and my friends did this all the time when ever we get bored at lunch. lol please review!_


	12. rude awakening

_**Important!: I will gladly take suggestions from anyone that has any ideas they want to give. I cant promise that i'll use your idea! but I will** **try my best and write what I can. So please, if you want leave me your idea in a review and i'll see if i can use it or not. It could be a word that you want a chapter based around, a quote, some sentence, things like that. Like I said, I can not promise your suggestion with be used but I will write and post what I believe to be useable. **_

_**If anyone leaves a suggestion and I do use it, you will get credit for the idea, I promise.**_

_**Also important. I got a suggestion from stormplains a while ago for a chapter about fun in the danger room. Wonderful idea, thanks! I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I am working on it just to let you know and it should be done soon. When I do finish it, it will be posted as a one shot on its own, not apart of this fic. Why? Cause when I started to type it I realized it would not fit this story but would be better as a oneshot.**_

_**now please injoy!**_

* * *

**Rude Awakening **

The annoying, shrill "CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP!" of her alarm clock was what woke Rogue up from the peaceful sleep Rogue had been injoying only moments earlier.

With a pitifull moan, she rolled over and roughly slapped her hand down on the evil screaming machine. Silence now broke out in the room. The sun was just starting to peek through her window, spilling soft refreashing light into the room and right on her face and into her poor unsuspecting eyes.

Now half deaf from the fog horn she called an alarm and half blind from the freakin sun, she was now more awake then she liked to be at, with a squinty burly eyed glance at her clock she reconized the glowing red numbers to read 5:30 AM.

Slowly she sat up trying to work the sleepy fog out of her head and remember why she needed to be awake this early.

Something yellow and square cought her eye. It sat stuck to her night stand next to her alarm clock. It was a sticky note that read 'Danger room session at 6.'

Well that explained everything.

With a sigh Rogue started her dayly routine of waking up Kitty. While reaching behind her back to grabe a pillow she raised her voice to rouse her room mate awake with a grace and style only a true friend could muster.

"KITTY!" Rogue screached. "GET YOUR ASS UP!" she soon followed with chucking the pillow across the room and nailed her friend right in the face. Rogue was happy to see that her aim was improving.

Kitty jumped, but only a little bit, letting out a noise that didn't sound like something a healthy person would make. Without opening her eyes or anything else, she rolled over on her side facing away from Rogue and went back to sleep automatically.

Rogue quirked an eye brow in slight confusion. That was new. Usually Kitty would be startled enough to wake up and start cussing Rogue out. But the girl was up half the night talking on the phone with Lance, again. So it wasn't suprising to see that she was truly dead to the world this morning.

Not a very smart move, considering Rogue felt like being evil today.

It looked like Rogue's morning was looking up after all.

Rogue through the covers off her and proceeded to get geared up. All the while wondering how she could screw with her friend.

By the time she was done it was 5:37 AM and she had a really juvenile idea that she was eger to try.

With an evil grin she walked over to her dirty clothes basket that was nearly gushing clothes, it was so full. She dug around for a while till she found what she was looking for. With an excited and very evil chuckle she pulled out one of her dirty socks.

Sneakly, she walked over to her friend and leaned over her sleeping from. While Rogue was getting dressed, Kitty had moved to laying on her back again. Perfect.

Gently Rogue layed the dirty sock over Kittys face making sure it covered her noise and slightly open mouth.

She didn't stick around long after that. While Rogue quickly and quietly left the room she couldn't help but to giggle like a madman. Jean had been walking by at that moment and stopped in her tracks at the odd sight. Rogue saw Jean, but walked past her paying her no heed, almost cackling at the top of her lungs .

Jean watched Rogue's retreating back with slight supicion and more then a little confusion. She shook her head dismissing the odd sight. It most defiantly was not the carziest thing to ever happen around here. Jean went back on her way walking down the hall till a scream erupted out of nowhere startling her enough to nearly trip on her own feet and fall on her face.

"ROGUE!" echoed through the halls awaking up anyone that may have still been sleeping.

Down in the danger room Rogue was still trying to surpress her giggles. Scott, who was streching out on the floor, kept looking up at her like she was nuts but opted to stay out of it. The new recruits, who were all rather frightened of Rogue, kept to the other side of the room also giving her odd looks. Kurt kept trying to ask her what was so funny, wanting to be in on the joke, but she refused to say. Soon Jean walked in and headed straight to Rogue, for once not first greating Scott which caused some more brows to raise. Rogue started to cackle again knowing why Jean suddenly came up to her.

With a raised brow and a cautious face she said "I think Kitty is looking for you."

"Hehehe okay Red, thanks for the warning." Jean nodded still really confused and walked towards Scott while shacking her head.

Not a minute later Kitty walked in, all suited up and silently seething. Everyone felt it and kept a good distance from the girl.

Scott, seeing the last person had finally showed up went ahead and started to lecture everyone on what they would be doing that day. Kitty silently sat next to Rogue, not paying her a glance. Rogue some how composed herself and listened to Scott acting cool, like nothing happened. In the middle of Scotts lecture Kitty leaned to Rogue and lowly whispered.

"I'm going to totally going to get you back for that." Rogue smiled evily.

"Bring it, girly."

_PLEASE REVIEW. i love them! they make me happy! feedback is awesome!_


	13. revenge

_**Important!: I will gladly take suggestions from anyone that has any ideas they want to give. I cant promise that i'll use your idea! but I will** **try my best and write what I can. So please, if you want leave me your idea in a review and i'll see if i can use it or not. It could be a word that you want a chapter based around, a quote, some sentence, things like that. Like I said, I can not promise your suggestion with be used but I will write and post what I believe to be useable. **_

_**If anyone leaves a suggestion and I do use it, you will get credit for the idea, I promise.**_

* * *

**Revenge...best served cold.**

After the hour long danger room session, Kitty seemed to be back to normal. Any anger she had at Rogue seemed to disappear. But Rogue was not fooled. She knew Kitty, very well in fact. She was a persistant, calculating, stealthy and tended to jump at a challange. Not to mention Rogue placed a nasty, dirty sock on her face while she slept, any normal self respecting person would at least try to get some form of revenge. Kitty would strike, it was just a matter of when. So Rogue stayed on guard for the rest of the day.

She was extra careful when she walked into any room, she sized up door ways and door knobs as if they maybe rigged to explode and considering how Kitty's mind work it wasn't that much of a strech. She checked any chair she wanted to sit on, searching for any potentially embarassing objects hidden within the cushion. At meals she had Kurt taste test her food for her, he was unaware of the reason why she did this, he took it as her being a nice sister. She shook out her clothing incase of itching powder. She barricaded the bathroom door, which was pointless seeing as how Kitty can walk through walls, so Rogue had to settle for keeping a close eye out while she tried to shower.

Needless to say Rogue felt a bit paranoid. Okay more than a bit, but for good reason, Kitty had a tendency to be nuts.

By the end of the day nothing happened and Kitty seemed to be in a good mood. She said nothing about that mornings prank that Rogue played on her. It was like it completely left her mind. So Rogue started to relax, but not much and not for very long. Soon the day ended and nothing happned. Then two days, then five days, then a week, then two weeks. Nothing.

By the third week Rogue was close to popping from stress. She just knew Kitty was planning something. No, the girl showed no outward signs of being angry and gave no hints of whether or not she was planning revenge. But Rogue just knows she is damnit!

By the end of the third week, Rogue's paranoid and slighty carzy behavior had become know to everyone. Xavior even called her to his office asking whether the psyches were acting up again and if she needed help. Everyone else just stayed out of it, wanting to keep some of their sanity intact.

At the beginning of the fourth week, with Rogue's sanity close to snapping, she decided to bring the subject up with Kitty, to see whether or not she was still mad.

It was after dinner and It was Kurt's and Kitty's turned to do dishes together. Rogue told Kurt she would take his spot that night, much to his glee.

"Hey Kit." said Rogue as she walked into the kitchen with the last of that nights dinner dishes in her arms.

"Hey Rogue, I thought Kurt was going to help me?" asked Kitty.

"He was, but I offered to take over." Rogue said simply while putting the dishes down in the sink and turning the tap on. They stood side by side at the sink, Rogue washing with Kitty drying. They talked about school and other things till Rogue decided to turn the conversation to the topic she really wanted to talk about.

"So Kitty. You still made at me?"

Kitty gave Rogue a questioning look making Rogue elaborate.

"You know...about the sock on your face thing?"

"Ohhhh that. No I'm not mad." Rogue wasn't convised. She tried again.

"You sure? I mean, you swore revenge and all that jazz."

Kitty nodded not looking up from a plate she was drying.

"Ya, but after working some steam off in the danger room, I had time to think it over and didn't feel so angry anymore. Don't worry I forgive you" she said it sincerely enough. Rogue breathed a small sigh of relief while she handed Kitty the last dish.

"Thats good. I'm glad. Now I can relax without thinking your going to kill me while I'm in the shower." Kitty laughed after hearing that.

"Nah I wouldn't do that." said Kitty as she put the last dish away. Rogue still stood at the sink rinsing it out.

"Say Rogue." Kitty asked to which Rogue gave a "Hmmm?" over her sholder to the girl behind her.

"Are those new jeans?" Kitty inquired. Rogue nodded, still trying to clean the sink out. "Ya, got them on sale at the mall a few days ago."

"Oh they look very nice on you." If Rogue had been paying full attention she may have caught Kitty's change it tone. It wasn't major. It just held a small ounce of something...maniacal.

Rogue was about to reply back but a quick feeling of someone pulling on the belt loop on the back of her pants made her stop. Before she could do or say anything, a tingling sensation traveled through her legs then was suddenly gone...just like her pants were.

Rogue had to look down to check. Yep, her pants were gone.

Kitty was sprinting down the hall way up and the stairs, waving Rogue's pants above her head while laughing hysterically.

Turns out Rogue was right, unfortunatly. Now she had to figure out how she was going to get to her room without anyone seeing her.

You just got to love revenge.

* * *

_two chapters in one day! please review and tell me what you think! feed back makes me happy._


	14. cry

_**Important!: I will gladly take suggestions from anyone that has any ideas they want to give. I cant promise that i'll use your idea! but I will** **try my best and write what I can. So please, if you want, leave me your idea in a review and i'll see if i can use it or not. It could be a word that you want a chapter based around, a quote, some sentence, things like that. Like I said, I can not promise your suggestion with be used but I will write and post what I believe to be useable. **_

_**If anyone leaves a suggestion and I do use it, you will get credit for the idea, I promise.**_

* * *

_**Cry**_

Kitty had to admit that seeing Rogue curled up into a ball on her bed while she held herself and sodded was a heart breaking sight to behold.

It honestly made Kitty feel like breaking down too.

Rogue was rebellious, defiant, she had a fortitude unlike anyone Kitty had ever seen before. She was strong-willed, self-reliant, just all around awesome. When ever she got knocked down she always managed to get back up and fight on. Secretly Kitty thought of Rogue as her hero.

But Rogue was still a person with feelings, emotions and a heart just like everyone else. She tried hard to hide those facts behind goth makeup and a grumpy attitude, but they were still true. Kitty had been Rogue's friend long enough to see that.

Kitty was pretty sure Rogue hadn't noticed yet that she had entered the room since her head was buried in her pillow and she hadn't moved.

Silently Kitty walked to her dresser and pulled out a sweat shirt from the already opened drawer. She throw it on, not making a sound as she did. Kitty planned on trying her best to help her friend and that probably meant a much-needed hug. The sweat shirt wasn't so much to protect Kitty, but to put Rogue at ease. At least she wouldn't have to worry about accidental skin contact and could feel free to be comfortable.

Rogue hadn't moved an inch except for her shoulders shaking from her sobbing.

"Rogue." Kitty said gently saw she walked over to the other girls bed. Rogue stirred a little but didn't look up.

"Whats wrong?" Kitty took a seat on the edge of Rogue's bed leaning over a little with her hand lightly placed on the other girls shaking shoulder trying to coax her to sit up. Rogue didn't say anything but nuzzled deeper into her blankets, further muffling her cries.

Kitty sighed to herself. She didn't know what happened, but whatever it was it must have been bad to get Rogue so upset. Kitty made a mental note to find out so she knew who to kill later.

Slowly Kitty laid down next to her friend, arm drapped over her shoulders in a hug. Rogue stilled for a second but recovered fast. She turned over, now facing Kitty and embraced her while burying her face into Kitty's sweat shirt covered chest.

"It'll be okay." Kitty said sincerely while rubbing soothing circles on Rogue's back and carefully resting her head on top of Rogue's.

"Whatever it is, It'll be okay."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I haven't written anything heart felt (i guess you can call it that) in a while. Also, ****sorry for not updating! School has started again and I'm trying to balance work, getting into college, and my senior year in high school, not to mention I'm having a serious case of writers block lately. I'll try updating as much as I can in the future. **

**Also, thanks to everyone who has favored, reviewed and put me on their author alert list. That means a lot to me. **


	15. Snore

**Snore**

Its funny the things you can discover about another person once you start sharing a room with them. Rogue found this out not long after she started to share a room with Kitty. After all, your sharing a space with another person, its hard to not notice their quirky habits, likes and dislikes.

For example, Kitty hates the color orange and will pitch a fit if anything with even the slightest hint of the offending color even comes near her side of the room. Underneath her bed is a small box that contains Kitty's emergency candy stash that consists mainly of cookies and Hersey bars, she thinks Rogue doesn't know about it, when in reality Rogue has been stealing from it since day one. Kitty likes scrap booking and taking pictures of friends, Rogue knows this because she has been the victim of hundreds of sudden and out nowhere photo sessions that were held against her will. Kitty always recites a small hebrew pray before bed every night in honor of her roots. Lastly, she always makes sure her stuffed dragon, Lockhead, which had been a gift from both her grandparents after they had come home from a long trip away to Europe, is always in reach before laying her head down.

So it's not to suprising to hear that Rogue can always tell when Kitty is about to become sick with a cold or flu. Hell, she can even tell before Kitty herself realizes that she's about to become sick.

How you ask, is Rogue able to do this? Did she suddenly discover a new mutant ability to monitor other people's health?

No.

The answer is actually a really simple one. It's also a very irritating one for Rogue.

You see, when Kitty sleeps she is very quite. She hardly makes a noise or even moves. Their has been a few times where Rogue had to make sure the girl was still breathing, she is so still. But, that all changes once Kitty catches the flu bug. Once Kitty lays her head down to rest for the night and finally drifts off into her coma like slumber, the utter silence that once in habited their shared bed room is washed away with the deep, penetrating, gravely snores of Kitty Pryde.

It always manages to astonish Rogue when ever this happens. How can a girl of that petite size and stature be able to generate snores that sound a lot like the Black bird preparing to take off? They were loud constant snores that reverberated off the walls and in transit, went into poor Rogue's innocent ears causing her to jerk awake in alarm thinking a sucking vortex just opened up in the middle of the room. Rogue was waiting for the day the poor windows would finally give out and shatter.

The first few times this happened, Rogue ended up losing a lot of sleep. After all it's almost impossible to sleep when you have the human noise maker from hell sleeping across the room. As a solution to the problem, and one that would hopefully keep her from smothering her friend to death in her sleep, Rogue invested in ear plugs. They muffled the sound, But not entirely. So after that failure, Rogue figured it would just be easier to sleep on the couch in the rec room. That ended the second Logan accidentally sat on her in the middle of the night when he went to watch late night tv.

Now Rogue was at a cross roads. She could either kill Kitty, start sleeping outside or move to a different room.

Killing Kitty wasn't really an option. Not only was the girl Rogue's best buddy ever, she would really miss the snoring goof ball, also who would she steal candy from? So killing her was out of the question.

Sleeping outside? Rogue figured she'd what till she was really, truly desperate before turning into a mountaineer and sleeping on the cold ass ground.

Getting a new room, possibly with a new roommate? Ya, never. Rogue would never say it out loud, but no matter how much she may complain about it, but despite the snoring Rogue actually liked rooming with Kitty, and Rogue knew it would hurt the girl and make her feel horrible if she said she wanted to move out cause of something stupid like loud snoring.

So Rogue figured she just better suck it up and deal. That is till an idea struck her. It was after Kitty started to finally get over a really bad cold that Rogue realized that the way to stop Kitty's snoring was to stop her from getting sick.

After a trip to the local drug store, Rogue now had enough Nightqull, vitamin C and just about every other immune system boosting vitamin and cold medicine that science has to offer.

Every morning Rogue would make sure to get down to breakfast first so she could have a huge glass of orange juice ready for Kitty the second she enters the room. The first time Rogue did this, Kitty gave her a questioning look and asked what she did to it. After trying to convince Kitty that she was merely trying to be a good friend, which Kitty didn't believe for an instant, Kitty finally relented and drank the glass. Every morning since then Rogue makes sure Kitty drinks or eats something with Vitamin C.

Also, Rogue makes sure to have vitamins and cold meds stashed all over their room, even in Kitty candy stash as a not so subtle message. Rogue even goes so far as to carry a bottle of each in her purse, which she will pull out periodically to stuff multi-vitamins down her friends throat.

At this point Kitty is probably the healthiest person to ever live. She is now contracting fewer colds and Rogue doesn't have to worry about sleeping outside.

* * *

_I'm sorry for not up dating sooner. I've been really busy with school and work and just haven't had the time to write. I'm trying my best to make time. I love writing and getting reviews, so it kills me a little when I'm to tired after a long day of school and work to write anything. Also, I have been having a lot of writers block. But, I will try my best to update more. Please leave a review! I love them so much! _


	16. museum

_So I have this new thing were I write a bunch of prompt ideas and stick them in a hat. Whenever I have writers block or I get to bord I'll go and pull one out for an idea. I did this today and got reminded of the time my mom and me went to the museum and basically had the argument your about to read. _

* * *

**Museum**

"Its soo..."

"Ugly."

"I was going to say unique."

"Now, now I heard lying is bad for the skin Kitty."

"I'm not lying. It is unique."

"Sure, for a piece of crap maybe."

"Rogue, have some class. This is a piece of art."

"Oh, I have class, I have plenty of class. I have enough class to know this piece of classy art is crap."

"Rogue! This shows the inner reflections of the artist. All the suffering they went through, all the obstacles and heart-break they had to over come to achieve this level of mastery and perfection."

"Sooo, a paper covered pear was a major, heart breaking obstacle huh?"

"That's not the point Rogue, it's all the skill and style and dedication that was put in the painting. I mean look at the light as it reflects off the pear. It makes it glow like a sunny day, like the bad storm is over and all that is left is light."

"Ah, your right."

"Really?"

"Yep, its highlighted crap. Good job Kitty, you're going to be an art critic yet."

"Rogue! I'm serious. Just look at it for what it wants to say."

"Kitty, your never going to convince me. The more I stare at the thing, the crappier it gets."

"So what? Your saying you could do better?"

"Hell ya!"

"Oh, whatever!"

"I could! Get me drunk and put a crayon in my hand, I could have a full-blown master piece in minutes. And you want to know something?"

"-sigh- What?"

"It would be a hell of a lot cooler then this thing."

"Well Rogue I'll have you know, if I could, I would happily buy this and put it up in are room because I like it."

"Kitty..If I could, I would buy it just so I could use it for toilet paper."

"You are incorrigible."

"And you like crap."

"Excuse me lady's." said a male voice that came from behind the two bickering girls. They both stopped and looked over their shoulder to see a museum security guard and a whole museum full of glaring people.

"I'm sorry, but I've been getting some complaints that your arguing is disturbing the other museum visitors. I would really appreciate it if you two kept it down."

"OH I'M SORRY! I though this was a place where I was free to come and insult crappy art!"

"Ma'am! please stop poking me in the chest! I had to pay for this uniform."

"Oh what are you goin to do about it you cop wannabe? Hit me with your flash light?"

"Rogue! You already got us kicked out of the aquarium, the movie theater, and the park. Please don't add art museum to that list!"

"Ehh fine!"

"Thank you for your co-operation...I think." said the security guard as he slowly stepped away from the pouting goth chick that was now staring at the short teen next to her.

"Are you done looking at this piece of crap yet?"

"Yes." irritable said Kitty while she wrote a few more notes in her notebook.

"Good. I wanna naked statues now."

"That's the only reason you came with me today isn't it?"

"Maybe."

_Please review!_


	17. Chapter 17

**It is the friends you can call up at 4 a.m. that matter. ~Marlene Dietrich**

"_Hate your goddamn, motherfucking, shitty ass band  
Hate the way you've got my back while you're holding out your hand  
Hate the way you pussy's talk shit, hiding on the web  
Just the fact you think you know me makes me fucked up in the head!" (1)_

The sudden and startling sound of an electric guitar and the screaming demonic voice of a man is what jolted Kitty from her once peaceful slumber. She sat ram rod straight in her bed, hair frizzled and beastly looking from sleeping. She didn't know whether to be shocked or scared or both. She quickly searched her room with wide; freaked out eyes, half expecting to be attacked by only god knows what. Whatever the voice was, it was gone, until two seconds later when it started up again causing Kitty to nearly jump off her bed.

"_Hate your goddamn, motherfucking, shitty ass band  
Hate the way you've got my back while you're holding out your hand  
Hate the way you pussy's talk shit, hiding on the web  
Just the fact you think you know me makes me fucked up in the head!"_

Soon Kitty realized through her daze filled with sleep and sudden fright that the noise was coming from her phone, which was charging on her night stand.

"Damn it Rogue! Stop messing with my ring tones!" Kitty half hissed, half shouted to her roommate. But, soon Kitty realized she wasn't there thanks to her empty bed. Slowly Kitty remembers hearing Rogue say something about trying some new club with Wanda or something to that effect while she got dressed for the night. Kitty was only half paying attention though. She had just finished a one-on-one sparing session with Logan and only cared about getting sleep at the time.

With a growl Kitty could have only learned from Logan, She snatched up her phone and narrowed her eyes against the blinding light of her phone to see who the hell was trying to call her at...Kitty glanced at her alarm clock and squinted her eyes to make the numbers look close to intelligible, after a second Kitty figured out it was 4 freakin AM! She adverted her eyes back to her phone, which was still screaming with the horrible ring tone Rogue programmed in while Kitty hadn't been looking.

The caller I.D. was unknown. Normally Kitty wouldn't answer, but it was 4 AM and Kitty felt like cussing someone out. With a flourish Kitty jammed her thumb in the answer button and held the phone to her ear.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Kitty assumed the person on the other end of the line was shocked since it took a second for them to speak.

"_Damn Kit I didn't know you could yell that loud." _Kitty was still trying to get over her grogginess, but that voice sounded familiar.

"Rogue?"

"_Of course it's me. How many people do you know that has a voice as sexy as mine?" _Kitty was at a loss for words, but recovered quickly when she remembered what time it was.

"It's 4 AM! Why are you calling me! Oh my god! Are you okay? You're not dead are you?" Kitty could hear the amusement in Rogues voice when she replied.

"_Why yes Kitty, I am dead, I'm making this call from beyond the grave. By the way God and Elvis both say hi. Nooooo! I'm not dead, but I could really use your help." _ Kitty gave a breath of relief while rolling her eyes at her friend's sarcasm.

"What did you do now?" Kitty hated it, but she sounded exactly like her mom when she got mad at Kitty for something.

"_Well…" _now Rogue sounded sheepish. "_The cops say it was __assault with intent to commit a felony, when really it was self-defense_." In Kitty's sleep deprived state it took her a second to figure out what that meant and when she did she couldn't find the words that were necessary for a good response.

"What?"

"_I'm in jail…..and I kinda need you to come bail us out."_

"Rogue! What the hell! I mean com…" In mid-sentence Kitty stopped, realizing something. "Wait you said us. Who's us?"

"_Umm." _Rogue got silent, the background noise that was apparently a jail house filled in the silence.

"Damn it women! Answer me! Is Wanda with you? Remember what happened last time you two hung out by yourselves? Logan still hasn't figured out how to get the stains off the dining room walls!"

"_Uhhhh, ya it's Wanda. You know loveable Wanda." _Suddenly a man's voice could be heard in the background. It was distinctly French and a bit familiar. "_Chere!? Is she going to help?" _

Rogue could be heard hissing back lowly. "_Gambit! Put your cuffs back on! You're going to get us sent to prison!"_

"GAMBITS WITH YOU!"

"_Stop screaming! The last thing we need is for Logan to hear you!" _

"Why is Gambit with you? I thought you hated him! I didn't even know he was back in New York!"

"_It's a long story which I will happily tell you. But first you have to come bail us out! Please! I'm stuck sharing a cell with this big ass bear of a woman! I'm pretty sure she's not even a woman! She almost has a beard just like Logan's! And I'm pretty sure she ate the person who shared the cell with her before me! And she keeps looking at me like she wants to make me her pet or something! Not to mention the guy Gambit's rooming with tried to stab him! Twice! Please Kitty we're too pretty to be in jail!" _

Kitty couldn't help but to growl while she turned on the lamp sitting on her night stand and started to search her room for clothes.

"How much is bail!?" Kitty shouted into the phone while she worked on getting dressed with one hand while the other held the phone.

"_Umm a thousand…each." _Kitty nearly fainted from shock.

"Two thousand dollars!"

"_I'll pay you back! I promise! Even if I have to pimp my brother out to grimy sailors for the rest of his life! I promise!" _The French voice from earlier spoke up again this time closer than before "_Just have her come pick you up Chere. Remy can have a friend come get him in the morning."_

"_Remy! Put your cuffs back on, stop picking the lock! And no I'm not leaving you here to get shanked!" _

Kitty gruffly put the phone on speaker before chucking it on her bed so she could properly dress herself. "Tell that chivalrous idiot to put his cuffs back on! And you! Think you can try not getting molested for the next hour!?"

"_Oh thank god!" _The relief in Rogue voice was genuine_. "Kitty you're awesome! I love you so freakin much."_

"Ya, Ya. I'm freakin amazing." Said a non-to thrilled Kitty while she tied one her sneakers.

"_Thank you so much __petit. If I wasn't __already in love with Rogue I would most defiantly be in love with you!" _

"_Gambit! Put your cuffs on! Besides I loved her first!" _Kitty started to wonder if she was dreaming. If she was it was slowly turning into a nightmare. She couldn't help but ask "Are you two drunk or something?!" while she went hunting for her purse.

"_No, Gambit's always like that and I'm pretty sure I'm getting contact high from being around him so long." _

"Whatever. I have to go. I need to figure out how I'm going to get a ride after I transfer all my money into my checking account."

"_Thank you so much Kitty! And were so sorry. I'm really really, sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise!"_

"Oh trust me. You will!"

With that said Kitty ended the call before going back to trying to find her purse while she plotted what revenge she wanted to inflict on the soon to be dead Gambit and Rogue!

**Holy crap! I updated! So if any of you were wondering, no I'm not dead. Just really freakin busy. But I'm now off from school for the next two weeks and will hopefully be able to update more chapters for this series and "green frogs and red witches". I have many ideas in the works for both and it's just a matter of having the free time to work on them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will hopefully be finished and up soon. **

**(1) The song/ ring tone you saw in the begging was "100 ways to hate" from the amazing band five-finger death punch. You like rock music? Listen to them!**

*****Also, I was getting a lot of comments (well not really, just a few.) about how everything I post is in centered format. For me it's just easier to type and to read. But that's me though. I can start formating it like you see in this chapter if you guys want me to. just let me know. I don't want anyone to have issues while they read my stuff. All the bad grammar and spelling mistakes are annoying enough, but difficult formating can be terrible. I've seen many fic with that issue. Anyways...**

**Please review! **


	18. new years

******Warning!: Mentions of underaged drinking!...oh and swear words.**

**N****ew years**

Never in her life has Kitty Pryde ever been this excruciatingly sick. It was like every head ache she had ever had in her life had suddenly come back to haunt her. There was a constant pounding noise coming from between her ears making her think someone was in her brain beating her with a hammer. Vaguely she recognized it as the blood pulsing through her brain, and then she wonders if it was normal for a person to feel the blood coursing through their brain.

Her stomach felt as if it had been shoved in a blender set on high then sowed back up inside her. She knew she was laying down somewhere, mentally she hoped it was her bed, but it felt as if she was out at sea during a storm. She could feel the room spinning as if she were on the tilt-to-Worrall ride. In the back of her mind she wondered if it was because she could suddenly feel the earth rotating. Suddenly her stomach rolled and Kitty had to fight the urge to throw up in her mouth.

If she had the strength she would call for someone to come put her out of her misery. But unfortunately she was in such an agonizing daze she could barely form a coherent thought, let alone call for mercy. Her head felt like it was filled with mud and her mouth tasted as if she had been savagely making out with a toilet seat.

A minute later Kitty realized how horribly thirsty she was. Her mouth was dry and had a lovely coating of plaque and only god knows what else on her teeth. Her tongue felt like sand paper and her throat burned every time she tried to swallow. She tried hard to fight the need to get up since she was sure she would blow chunks the second her feet touched the floor. Soon though, the need for water became so great Kitty couldn't fight it any longer.

Slowly, oh so slowly, she opened her eyes. Then quickly she snapped them shut, regretting the action instantly. Sun light was filtering into the room letting it glow in the early morning dawn. It felt like white hot pins had been shoved into her eyes sockets. She let out a pathetic grown while she fought back another bout of nausea. After a second the nausea was temporarily settled. She figured now would be a good time as any to attempt getting up.

After a lot of slow, careful moments Kitty managed to slowly get up to a standing position and set her feet firmly on the floor. It didn't feel like a steady floor since Kitty still felt like she was riding an evil merry- go- round from hell, she had to grab the banister to her bed and set her hand down on the mattress to keep from falling on her ass since the earth seemed to spinning five times the normal speed. Amazingly Kitty didn't spew chunks all over herself like she thought she would. She stood there a moment to regain some since of time and space. Vaguely Kitty noticed a raw ache resonating from the back of her left leg. She paid no mind to it, but concentrated standing up straight instead.

After a moment she managed to quirk an eye open just enough and look pass the blinding light that spilled in from the window to recognize her bed room. Right across from her was Rogue's occupied bed that held a fully clothed Rogue sprawled out over her blankets like a dead body. The voice of reason told Kitty to go make sure she was okay. But her thirst and the possibility of throwing up on herself told Kitty that Rogue could wait.

With careful, tender steps Kitty made her way to hers and Rogue's bathroom while leaning heavily on the wall to keep her from falling on her ass or on her face. The dull ache on her leg was still there, but Kitty was in such hell she didn't even notice.

Once she made it into the bathroom Kitty braced herself over the sink. She gave a glance into the mirror and did not recognize the person staring back at her. Whoever this person was had huge black bags under her eyes and her skin was taking on a sickly green color. Her hair was frazzled and messy. What was once nicely applied makeup was now totally smeared. Her once nice clothes were wrinkled and dirty in places. Kitty groaned and sneered a little when she realized it really was her in the mirror.

Slowly a few stray flashes of memories came to Kitty. Something about a new year's party with Wanda and the brotherhood boys who insisted that Rogue and Kitty come and celebrate with them. Somewhere along the way someone found a forgotten bottle of tequila and there is where Kitty's memories of last night gets foggy.

Whatever, Kitty didn't care. She leaned down to turn on the tap to the sink and proceeded to drink up as much water she could. But the water stirred up all the nastiness that had accumulated in Kitty's mouth over the course of the night and this time actually did make her throw up. Kitty made a mad dash to the toilet barely making it in time. She retched and retched for what felt like hours before her body finally called it quits.

Kitty thumbed for the flush handle while she sat there on her knees, head resting in the crook of her elbow which rested on the toilet seat. If her mouth tasted bad before, it was absolutely vile now. While the evidence of her apparent hang over washed away, she tried very hard to not think about vomit or anything of the sort. She let her mind wander to other things like the now pulsing raw ache on the back of her leg was getting worse by the second.

"What the hell?" She croaked out with a gravely snarl. She soon realized the pain wasn't coming from her leg but from her butt! More specifically her left butt cheek!

She risked getting up and made her way back to the mirror while undoing her pants. She pointed her back to the mirror and pulled her pants down enough to see the pain filled area.

"OH MY GOD!" Kitty screamed. She stared with wide-eyed and shocked at her exposed butt. Right on her left cheek written in black ink with curvy lettering was the name '_Anna Marie'. _

"ROGUE! WHY IS YOUR NAME TATTOOED ON MY ASS!"

Kitty did not wait for an answer. All sickness was forgotten as she stomped her way back into the bed room. She grabbed a nearby pillow off of Rogues bed and proceeded to beat a still unconscious Rogue with it.

"Ahh! What the hell women!" Sputtered Rogue as she came back to wakefulness. Kitty didn't give her a chance to recover. She just kept hitting her with the pillow. With every word she brought the pillow down on a cowering and confused Rogue.

"WHY! (hit) IS! (hit) YOUR! (hit) NAME(hit)! TATtOOED! (hit) ON! (hit) MY! (hit) ASS?! (hit)"

"What the hell are you talking about!" said Rogue as she somehow managed to grab the pillow from Kitty's grip. But suddenly Rogue's complexion took on a green tone as nausea set in. She groaned and had to catch herself from falling off the bed since the room suddenly started spinning.

"What the hell?" Kitty once again armed herself with another pillow and hit Rogue one more time.

"It's called a hangover!" Rogue winced and covered her ears.

"Oh god! Stop yelling!" Kitty wanted to yell even more, but with all the moving around her head started pounding.

"Why does my ass hurt?" Rogue mumbled while she rolled on her side, off her butt. Kitty casted a look on her friend while a thought came to her.

"Take off your pants."

Even though Rogue had a hangover so bad, Logan would be crying, Rogue was still able to process her friends demand with a raised brow.

"You gotta tell me you love me first." A second later as an afterthought Rogue added "And buy me dinner."

Normally Kitty would find this comment hilarious, but she just discovered a tattoo on her person that hadn't been there 24 hours ago. So naturally she wasn't in a joking mood.

"Just take off your pants!"

"WHY!"

Without another word Kitty turned her back to her friend and proceeded to pull her pants down to show her the offending tattoo.

"What the hell Kitty? Is this your weird way of saying you like me?! "

"Will you just shut up and look!" Kitty half screamed half screeched.

"Umm, Kitty that's my name."

"No shit Sherlock! Now take off your pants!" This time Rogue got up on shaky legs and made her way to the bathroom mirror. She was in much the same state Kitty was in. Smeared makeup, wrinkled clothes, bags under the eyes, etc…

Rogue did much the same thing Kitty did earlier. She pointed her back at the mirror, undid her pants and dropped them down enough to see what was causing the raw pain. Kitty stood behind her knowing what to expect.

And Kitty was right. On the right side of Rogue's butt written in black ink with curvy lettering was the name '_Katherine'_

"Oh .my. God." Was all Rogue could bring herself to say.

"Yep." Was Kitty's reply while she leaned on the wall next to her. Her stomach was not appreciative of all the moving around she had been doing.

"What did we do?" Rogue asked with disbelief while she tenderly poked at the still healing tattoo which only caused her to whence at the sharp pain.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it was your idea." Said Kitty while she slowly seated herself on the floor careful of her new, still tender tattoo and put her head between her knees. The nausea was back with vengeance.

Rogue sighed "Yaa you're probably right." Rogue looked down to see her friend steadily getting greener and greener. "You okay?" right after she said that Kitty bolted to the toilet and started to violently retch. The noises alone made Rogue want to vomit to, and don't even get her started on the smell. She did her best to fight the urge to throw up on Kitty while she held Kitty's hair back with one hand and rubbed soothing circles on her back with the other.

Once Kitty finished she bellowed pathetically, her voice echoing from her face still buried in the toilet "I wanna die."

"Me too." Rogue replied back just as pathetically.

"Happy new year's Katherine ."

"Happy new year's Anna Marie."

**I might end up making this into a small story, one that shows what happened at the party! tell me what you think. Please review!**

**Also, Happy new years everyone! **


End file.
